Bite Me
by Skalidra
Summary: In a conversation with Dick, Damian discovers that his partner, Jason, has a... rather specific kink. Considering how dominant Jason usually is, being able to make him melt is a rather enticing option, assuming that it's true.
This is pure porn. Just go with it. XD Hope you enjoy!

 **Warnings** for: Explicit sex and biting.

* * *

Damian studies Jason from across the apartment, watching the way that his lover's hands move across the spread of papers laid out before him. There's something hypnotic to the intensity that Jason moves with, even in moments like these where he is mostly still. _Jason_ is hypnotic; he draws the eye like a flame draws moths and never was there a more accurate comparison because Jason is much like a flame. Bright, beautiful, _dangerous_. It's certainly part of what makes him so very enticing.

He studies the angle of Jason's jaw, the fall of his hair, the way the black shirt clings to the muscles of his back as he leans partially onto the desk he's seated at. It's easy to see the power in the muscles, and _god_ how he knows that power, intimately. He'll certainly never be able to forget the curve of Jason's smirk, or the grip of those hands, or the reckless _passion_ Jason throws into anything he does. Or anyone.

But he has other interests right at this moment.

He crosses the room in a few slow strides, approaching Jason's back and sliding both hands over those shoulders. Jason doesn't startle, because he doubts Jason could miss his presence even in a room full of people, but he does press back into the touch a bit, head lowering a touch as he gives a soft sound.

"Mmmm, hey babe," Jason murmurs, with a lazy grin and a tilted head.

Instead of answering, he slides his right hand up and grabs a handful of Jason's hair, _shoving_ him down onto the desk. Jason hits it with a thud and a surprised sound, and he leans down over his partner and sinks his weight down onto the back of Jason's skull to pin him down.

"Dami," Jason starts, "what a— _Ah!_ "

Jason jerks underneath him, and Damian sinks his teeth a little harder into the back of his neck. He can hear Jason's breath catch, and out of the corner of his eye catches the way that one of Jason's hands shoves at the desk, fingers curling into it and wrinkling the papers beneath them. He tightens his grip in Jason's hair, pulls on it as he taps into the depths of his chest and summons a dark growl.

Jason jerks again, gasps, and he relaxes his jaw and lets Jason's neck slip from between his teeth. He admires the circular mark he's left behind, sliding his free hand down Jason's arm until he can interlace their fingers and press Jason's hand flat against the desk to pin that as well.

"Damian?" Jason breathes, and Damian smirks at the realization that Jason, despite his questioning, isn't actually fighting him at all.

"So it _does_ work," he murmurs. "I wondered if Grayson's babbling had any grain of truth to it."

"Dick? What did he—?"

He bites again, and Jason's words cut off like it's some kind of switch. He digs his teeth in to either side of Jason's spine, presses his weight down onto Jason's back and gets rewarded with a full body shudder. Jason tenses, presses upwards into his grip, and then shudders again and goes limp beneath him. He tightens his fingers just a little further, just to see, and Jason shivers and _whines_.

Now _that's_ the reaction he was looking for.

He bites down even harder for just a fraction of a second, gets that whine to prolong itself a little longer, and then lets go. " _There's_ a noise I haven't heard before," he whispers into Jason's neck, loosening his grip on the strands of black hair until he can rub his fingers against Jason's scalp. "I wonder if I can get you to make it again."

Jason's breathing is sharp and fast, and his voice is _far_ from steady when he says, "Dami, what…? Where did you…?"

He grazes his teeth along Jason's neck before answering. "Grayson mentioned a little something about your reaction to being bitten right about _here_." He bites again, and Jason gasps a little half bitten off sound that makes him hum satisfaction into the skin between his teeth.

"Jesus _fuck_ ," Jason hisses, and it comes out weak and wanting in a way that makes him want to tear the shirt from Jason's back. "Dami— God, Dami, _don't_."

He lets go. Loosens his grips enough that Jason can break free if he wants to. "Why not? You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself."

Jason shivers. "Jesus, Dami, you don't— you don't know what that does to me." He twists a little bit where he's barely pinned to the desk, fingers curling into it again. "I— It puts me in a _mood_ and I just— You _can't_ do that to me if you're not going to follow through."

He pauses, considering what little he can see of Jason's face. "Tell me what it is you need, beloved?"

"I…" Jason swallows, shudders. "I just need to be _taken_. You've never— never shown any interest in switching so for the love of god _please_ don't bite me like that. Don't make me want things I can't have."

Damian thinks about it for a moment. He thinks about the satisfaction and joy of having Jason over him, and the confident desire he has, but then he thinks about how Jason feels under his hands, and that _whine_.

"You shouldn't assume things," he murmurs, and then _bites_ the skin right below the line of Jason's hair.

He gets a little yelp, but then Jason is melting beneath him, and he worries at the skin between his teeth until he gets the hint of another whine. Only then does he pull away, straightening up and letting go of Jason's hand. He drags Jason up with him by his hair, and leans in so he can press sharp, nipping kisses up Jason's throat to directly beneath his ear.

"Maybe I'm enjoying having this kind of power over you," he whispers in Jason's ear.

Jason is _putty_ in his hands, eyes closed and mouth parted in desire, yielding easily to the fist in his hair when Damian pulls to arch his throat for more exploration. He slides his other hand down Jason's chest, far enough that he can cup the distinct bulge in his lover's jeans, massaging his fingers into it.

"Mmm, I'm not sure I've ever felt you get this hard, this fast, beloved. You've _certainly_ never surrendered to me like this. You know, originally I merely wanted to see if biting you like that really would work, but now… Now I am quite enamored of the thought of you beneath _me_ for a change."

A hand paws upwards, curling into the fabric covering his shoulder, and Jason's hips twist forward into his touch. "Damian, _Damian_."

"Hush," he murmurs, as he squeezes Jason's cock through the rough denim. "Come on, beloved. Come back to bed with me; I think you need to be wearing far less clothing."

He pulls Jason from the chair, keeping his grip in the black hair so that he can steer them both towards the bedroom. He can hear Jason's breath catching every few inhalations, but there's no fight to it, and Jason follow the tugs to his hair without any sort of struggle. Even when he pushes Jason down over the foot of their bed, Jason goes without a word.

"Clothes off," he orders, letting go and getting a _sharp_ thrill when Jason moves to obey, tugging his shirt off and baring his back. He stares, and then jars himself into action when Jason is pushing both jeans and briefs down his legs.

He circles the bed to dig into the nightstand, grabbing the half-used bottle of lube within the drawer before returning to Jason's back. He takes a few moments just to enjoy the naked skin of his partner, the lines of scars and the definition of muscles, before uncapping the lube and inexpertly slicking the fingers of his right hand with it. That's when Jason stirs, looking over his shoulder with just the slightest bit of wariness.

"Damian—"

"I have done this to myself enough times," is what he cuts Jason off with, meeting his gaze as he sets the bottle aside, "I can do it to you as well." He leans down, wrapping his free hand in Jason's hair again and twisting his head, pulling him into a kiss. A silent way to repeat that he _knows_ what he's doing, even if he's never done it before. He lowers his other hand to between Jason's legs, finding the tight ring of muscle, and Jason shivers. But then he gives a little half-moan of sound into Damian's mouth, and pushes back into his touch.

Permission.

He almost bites his own tongue when he slides the first finger inside Jason, feeling the heat and the pressure and the _difference_ in how it feels doing it to himself versus this. Mainly, that Jason is _tight_ , which makes an enormous amount of sense considering that he's never taken this role before, and Jason's certainly never slept with anyone else while they've been together. He'll have to stay slow to make sure that Jason's relaxed enough to take him.

He nips at Jason's lips instead, takes in the slight shakiness to Jason's breathing and the flex of muscle around his finger. He keeps up the slip of his finger, reacquainting Jason with the sensation through the steady rolls of his wrist as he pulls his mouth just far enough away to speak.

"You should feel yourself," he murmurs, pressing weight into the back of Jason's skull to hold his head down. "Let me in, beloved. You can relax for me, can't you?"

Jason gives a small moan. "It's— It's been a long time. I—"

Well, he knows _one_ thing that can make Jason give in.

He shifts back just a touch, bares his teeth where Jason can't see before he sinks them into the back of Jason's neck. Jason arches underneath him, cries out in a way that seems to be as much shock as pleasure, and he presses Jason's head back down into the bed to pin him again. He digs his teeth in, chases the memory of that whine and the way that Jason just—

Goes limp. Pliant and shuddering with a gasp, and he can feel the pressure around his finger ease at the surrender.

He keeps Jason's skin in his mouth, shifting the strength behind his jaw in tiny increments to keep the feeling ever-changing and new, and he almost grins into the bite when Jason gives another of those desperate sounding whines. He closes his eyes, devotes himself to the sensation of Jason's body around his finger, to the taste of the flesh between his teeth, to the feel of Jason's hair twisted tight in his other hand.

When he thinks he can, he pushes a second finger in beside the first. Jason shudders, tenses up for a second, but he just bites down harder in response and it bleeds right back out.

"Dami," Jason whispers, "god, _Dami_."

He can't offer any real response without releasing Jason's neck, so he doesn't. He takes his time opening Jason up enough for him, rocking his fingers back and forth and shifting his teeth every time Jason starts to stiffen up until his partner surrenders again. Jason's hands are clenching and releasing in the sheet beneath his chest, breath coming out in soft little gasps and moans that are making it _very_ difficult to stay slow. He manages it, though he feels hard enough to cut glass and can only barely resist grinding against whatever part of Jason happens to be closest.

It gives him a bit more respect for the restraint Jason must have every time they do this and he's the one on the bottom. It's not quite the same thing — he's certainly not as tight as Jason is right now — but Jason's always taken care to prepare him properly and that does take _time_.

He relaxes his jaw, pulling away from Jason's neck and getting a choked off moan for it. He forces himself to let go of Jason's hair, and carefully slip his fingers from inside that more relaxed heat. Jason gives a second, much less restrained moan. He stays still behind Jason for a moment, breathing slowly and evenly to control himself as Jason's head twists to look back at him.

Whatever he sees prompts a shudder, but then Jason presses a hand hard against the bed and pushes up, back arching a little bit and one leg sliding out. His head is hanging, and Damian finds himself caught staring at the darkening imprints of his teeth on the back of Jason's neck.

He forces himself into movement, leaning forward to run his fingers through Jason's hair and tug upwards, just a little. "Come, beloved," he murmurs. "Get on your back so I can take you."

Jason does start to move, slowly. Lets himself be guided by the tugs at his hair until he's headed in the right direction, and then Damian lets go and closes his eyes for half a second. He jerks into movement, hurriedly stripping out of his clothes with no care for where they end up before grabbing the bottle of lube and crawling onto the bed.

Jason is just settling on his back, legs spread and he pushes right in between them. He leans down, pressing his body to Jason's and pulling him into a desperate kiss. Jason responds after just a moment, and then there are two hands in his short hair and strong thighs clenching down onto either side of his hips. He gasps into the kiss, trying to rebalance against the pressure pulling him downwards.

" _Damian_ ," Jason gasps, lips parting just far enough for him to speak against them. "Just fuck me. Come _on_ , babe."

"Impatient?" he manages, as he struggles to get the bottle of lube undone and get enough in his hand to use.

" _Finish_ what you started," Jason demands, with just a bit of a snarl behind his words.

He can't even begin to think of any more banter at that moment, and he reaches between them to slick his cock — has to bite his lip at how _good_ it feels — and then aim it at the right angle to push inside of Jason in one long slide.

Jason gasps again, hands tightening in his hair, and then makes a thin sound that's close enough to those whines from earlier to make him bare his teeth. He _forces_ himself to stay still, remembers how much he appreciates when Jason gives him the chance to adjust and refuses to not give Jason that same chance now that he's the one on top. He lowers his head to breath against Jason's shoulder, feels Jason's legs sliding to a more secure grip around his hips.

" _Move_."

He doesn't stop to think about it any further, just obeys.

Jason jolts at the first thrust, one hand releasing his hair to wrap around the back of his shoulders instead, nails digging into his skin. It takes him a minute to figure out the roll of hips that Jason's always made seem so natural, and to figure out that when he angles himself a specific way he can get Jason to grip tighter and make the most _delicious_ noises. It takes _less_ time for him to realize that when his mouth is lowered to Jason's throat those noises get louder.

Jason feels _incredible_. Hot, tight, slick, and it feels as though he is holding all of Jason's strings in one hand. He can get whichever reactions he wants, he can just _pull_ and Jason responds and it's _perfect_.

"Dami, I— I need—"

He understands Jason's plea before it can be finished, and shifts his weight to being braced on a single arm so he can slide the other between them. Jason _keens_ when his hand wraps around him, and stroking in time with his thrusts comes naturally enough that he doesn't fumble.

Jason clutches at his back, breathing hard and sharp. He can feel the precome on Jason's tip, uses it to help with the friction a bit as he strokes, closing his eyes against the skin of Jason's throat. He can smell the scent of sex in the air, buries his nose a little further into Jason's skin and doesn't even try to resist the urge to bite down.

Jason yelps, and then his cock is throbbing in Damian's hand and he's moaning, tensing up and coming between them. The sharp tightening around him catches Damian by surprise, and he can't help giving a muffled shout into Jason's neck and then falling right off that same cliff. He trembles as he spills deep within Jason, just riding the drawn out shockwave of Jason's muscles clenching and releasing around him.

It takes him a minute to realize that Jason's pretty much gone limp beneath him, and then another to realize that he's resting all his weight on top of his partner, which he _knows_ isn't comfortable because Jason's done it to him once or twice. Mostly as a joke.

He pushes up, shifts backwards and then moans when he moves inside of Jason and promptly collapses right back down. Jason's breath comes out in a huff, and then a tired sounding snort.

"You're lucky you're pretty, you know that?" Jason grumbles, but fingers start lightly combing through his hair anyway, nails scratching his scalp with just the right amount of pressure.

"I will move in a minute," he somehow manages, though he's not sure that Jason can actually understand him since he's speaking right into a shoulder.

The snort suggests it's a no.

"Relax," Jason murmurs, with a soft kind of a note to his voice. "You're not heavy enough that I can't breathe, so we're good. And you know, for a first time that wasn't at all bad." He pries his eyes open, as Jason's tone slides into amusement. "I mean, could use some improvement, but— _Ouch!_ "

He pulls away from the fresh bite, and back enough that he can cross his arms over Jason's chest, peering down at him with a slow smirk. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

Jason laughs, breathless and soft, and then shakes his head a little bit and grins. "I'm going to _kill_ Dick for telling you that. Yeah, you demon _brat_. I was saying get off me before I decide to bite you right back."

He narrows his eyes, considers Jason's expression. "You wouldn't dare."

A larger grin, and then Jason is surging up against him, twisting and flipping him onto his back. Combat reflexes kick in, even past the shock and the leftover exhaustion, and he retaliates. Jason laughs, grapples with him and ends up wrestling him onto his side, getting him in a half-decent pin partially on his stomach and then fitting teeth against his shoulder.

He braces for the burst of pain, the sharp dig of teeth that he usually thoroughly enjoys, but it doesn't come. Instead, Jason growls in a way that he recognizes as _playful_ and tightens his teeth just enough for the pressure to be there before pulling away. Lays another bite higher on his shoulder, still non-threatening, still barely there, and then a third, a fourth. Jason's grip loosens, keeps up only the barest idea of a pin and those play-bites soften until Jason is just pressing open-mouthed kisses to the side of his throat, and then it's just the brush of lips against his jaw, and finally Jason is pressing him onto his back and kissing him.

It's soft, gentle, and he lets it happen, lets Jason guide the pressure until his partner pulls back a touch and opens blue-green eyes to meet his gaze.

"You did good, Damian," Jason whispers, with a faint smile curling those lips.

His chest warms at the praise, and to hide it he raises his hand to brush Jason's hair back from his forehead. "I am glad you enjoyed, beloved." He pauses, studies Jason's face for a moment and then offers, "Shower?"

Jason's mouth curls into a smirk. "Well, I'm _pretty_ sure you just got lube in my hair so yeah. _Definitely_ shower."

He stares, eyes widening as he realizes he definitely _did_ , and then Jason is leaning down against him and laughing into his shoulder. He can't help but start to laugh too, small against Jason's much louder sounds, until Jason calms down and pulls back with a wide smile.

"We'll work on it," Jason promises. "Come on, Dami."


End file.
